There is a continuing need for improvements in lubricating systems for gear sets and the like, and one area of particular need is for improved lubrication of the bearings in such sets. The present invention relates to an improved lubricant wiper for a gear set in which the lubricant which is stored in a reservoir in the bottom of the gear set housing is lifted from the reservoir by a gear, wiped from the surface of the gear, and collected in open channels in the housing which lead to the bearings. Lubricating systems employing wipers are disclosed in the Henderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,781 issued Aug. 28, 1934 and the Schmitter U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,671 issued Apr. 27. 1954. Although the improvements disclosed in both of the above patents do increase the effectiveness of the lubrication in gear sets, the oil wipers disclosed are not completely satisfactory. For example, the wipers disclosed are difficult to adjust; can be maladjusted; can fail to wipe under certain circumstances; and must be made in a wide variety of sizes for use with different sized gear sets.